In offset lithography, a printable image is present on a printing member as a pattern of ink-accepting (oleophilic) and ink-rejecting (oleophobic) surface areas. Once applied to these areas, ink can be efficiently transferred to a recording medium in the imagewise pattern with substantial fidelity. Dry printing systems utilize printing members whose ink-repellent portions are sufficiently phobic to ink as to permit its direct application. In a wet lithographic system, the non-image areas are hydrophilic, and the necessary ink-repellency is provided by an initial application of a dampening fluid to the plate prior to inking. The dampening fluid prevents ink from adhering to the non-image areas, but does not affect the oleophilic character of the image areas. Ink applied uniformly to the printing member is transferred to the recording medium only in the imagewise pattern. Typically, the printing member first makes contact with a compliant intermediate surface called a blanket cylinder which, in turn, applies the image to the paper or other recording medium. In typical sheet-fed press systems, the recording medium is pinned to an impression cylinder, which brings it into contact with the blanket cylinder.
To circumvent the cumbersome photographic development, plate-mounting, and plate-registration operations that typify traditional printing technologies, practitioners have developed electronic alternatives that store the imagewise pattern in digital form and impress the pattern directly onto the plate. Plate-imaging devices amenable to computer control include various forms of lasers.
Current laser-based lithographic systems frequently rely on removal of an energy-absorbing layer from the lithographic plate to create an image. Exposure to laser radiation may, for example, cause ablation—i.e., catastrophic overheating—of the ablated layer in order to facilitate its removal. Because ablation produces airborne debris, ablation-type plates must be designed with imaging byproducts in mind; for example, the plate may be designed so as to trap ablation debris between layers, at least one of which is not removed until after imaging is complete.
Dry plates, which utilize an oleophobic topmost layer of fluoropolymer or, more commonly, silicone (polydiorganosiloxane), exhibit excellent debris-trapping properties because the topmost layer is tough and rubbery; ablation debris generated thereunder remains confined as the silicone or fluoropolymer does not itself ablate. Where imaged, the underlying layer is destroyed or de-anchored from the topmost layer. A common three-layer plate, for example, is made ready for press use by image-wise exposure to imaging (e.g., infrared or “IR”) radiation that causes ablation of all or part of the central layer, leaving the topmost layer de-anchored in the exposed areas. Subsequently, the de-anchored overlying layer and the central layer are removed (at least partially) by a post-imaging cleaning process—e.g., rubbing of the plate with or without a cleaning liquid—to reveal the third layer (typically an oleophilic polymer, such as polyester).
Silicone polymers are based on the repeating diorganosiloxane unit (R2SiO)n, where R is an organic radical or hydrogen and n denotes the number of units in the polymer chain. Fluorosilicone polymers are a particular type of silicone polymer wherein at least a portion of the R groups contain one or more fluorine atoms. The physical properties of a particular silicone polymer depend upon the length of its polymer chain, the nature of its R groups, and the terminal groups on the end of its polymer chain. Any suitable silicone polymer known in the art may be incorporated into or used for the surface layer.
Silicone polymers are typically prepared by cross-linking (or “curing”) diorganosiloxane units to form polymer chains. The resulting silicone polymers can be linear or branched. A number of curing techniques are well known in the art, including condensation curing, addition curing, moisture curing. In addition, silicone polymers can include one or more additives, such as adhesion modifiers, rheology modifiers, colorants, and radiation-absorbing pigments, for example. Other options include silicone acrylate monomers, i.e., modified silicone molecules that incorporate “free radical” reactive acrylate groups or “cationic acid” reactive epoxy groups along and/or at the ends of the silicone polymer backbone. These are cured by exposure to UV and electron radiation (i.e., electron beam, hereafter “EB”) sources. This type of silicone polymer can also include additives such as adhesion promoters, acrylate diluents, and multifunctional acrylate monomer to promote abrasion resistance, for example.
Silicone acrylates represent an advantageous polymer system in that, for example, no organic solvent is required in their preparation or use. A methyl (Me) substituted, acrylate-modified polydimethylsiloxane acrylate has structure:

A disadvantage of silicone acrylates, however, is the typical necessity to eliminate oxygen from the reaction environment (e.g., by use of an inert gas, such as nitrogen, to displace it). This is because oxygen, found in the silicone and air, scavenges radicals very effectively, thereby inhibiting polymerization of the acrylates. In order to obtain an acceptable curing quality, it is necessary to reduce the oxygen content of the air from 210,000 ppm to less than 100 ppm (more typically less than 50 ppm) in the coating unit. To date, escape from this constraint while maintaining adequate cure properties has required the use of additives such as trivalent phosphites.
Unfortunately, not only do these measures (“inertization” of the coating unit or the use of specialized additives) increase cost, but cross-linking acrylate silicones under very low oxygen conditions can result in dry printing plates having an unacceptable tendency to “tone” on press—i.e., the non-image portions of the plate surface fail to fully reject ink. As a result, the final work product exhibits a “dirty” appearance with unwanted ink contaminating non-image areas.